


I Long to Hold You Tight So I Can Feel You

by PadawanRyan



Series: Quarantine 'Verse (aka Close Enough to Reality) [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coronavirus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Live Stream, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Tail at a Time, Performance, Phone Calls, Quarantine, Summer Shake Up 2020, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Pete felt a bit like a jerk for laughing, but his partner wasso damn adorably awkwardsometimes and it was too cute. He honestly would not have asked for anything else out of Patrick, but it was his duty as his committed, in-this-for-the-long-haul-and-raising-a-family-together partner – wow, it was a good thing he wasn’t planning to give that title every time he spoke about the man – to heckle the younger man for his awkward comments. No doubt Patrick would return the favour eventually — he wasn’t Pete Wentz if he wasn’t saying something goofy at one point or another.“Look,” Patrick began, “I didn’t know what else to say. I’m not the words person, that’s you.”
Relationships: Implied Patrick Stump/Original Male Character(s), Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Quarantine 'Verse (aka Close Enough to Reality) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720804
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	I Long to Hold You Tight So I Can Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, was that ever _fast_ , right? The One Tail at a Time (OTAT) [Summer Shake Up 2020](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucHdeqNovDE) stream only ended a little over an hour ago, and immediately I got started on writing this next addition to the series. I started thinking about it already during the stream - I did one about the Cisco stream so I should about this one too, right? - but obviously I had to wait until Patrick actually performed in order to build some more context, and when he signed off with "yay for dogs," well, I couldn't resist.

Pete couldn’t help but laugh. “‘Yay for dogs’?” he asked between chuckles. “Really? That’s where you went with that?”

He could hear Patrick’s indignant huff on the other end.

“No, no, it’s _great_ , ’Trick. Truly, it is. But really?” Pete felt a bit like a jerk for laughing, but his partner was _so damn adorably awkward_ sometimes and it was too cute. He honestly would not have asked for anything else out of Patrick, but it was his duty as his committed, in-this-for-the-long-haul-and-raising-a-family-together partner – wow, it was a good thing he wasn’t planning to give that title every time he spoke about the man – to heckle the younger man for his awkward comments. No doubt Patrick would return the favour eventually — he wasn’t Pete Wentz if he wasn’t saying something goofy at one point or another.

“Look,” Patrick began, “I didn’t know what else to say. I’m not the words person, that’s you.”

“Hey, my words don’t even make sense without you.”

“Whatever.”

Pete knew the other man was rolling his eyes — _lovingly_ , because he wasn’t mad at Pete. Just as Pete wasn’t _actually_ an asshole…most of the time. “Hey, I share the sentiment with you, okay? Yay for dogs! You know I love dogs! I’ve got a whole litter of them here, and when you _finally_ get here next month, we’ll have even more!”

“Kids, Pete. Those are kids,” Patrick responded, to which Pete asked, “what, so I can’t just leave them some toys and a water dish?”

“You give your dogs more than just toys and a water dish.”

He wasn’t wrong. “Touché.”

“But seriously,” Patrick then continued, voice a little smaller than before, “was it that bad?”

“ _Patrick_.” Pete immediately regretted everything he had ever said and done because his adorable, awkward partner sounded…nervous, scared, self-conscious, and it was all Pete’s fault for teasing him. He really should have known better than to heckle him, even if it _was_ his job as ~~Patrick’s boyfriend~~ _the asshole_ in this relationship. “Don’t ever think that, okay?” he asked. “Nothing about that was bad. You were…you were _shining_ , you always _shine_ , and you sounded amazing and everyone was there because of _you._ ”

Silence.

“Seriously,” Pete pressed further. “They raised a lot of money just because of you. A bunch of dogs are going to be happy and health because of _you_. There was nothing bad about it, and your awkwardness is one of your most endearing qualities. I love that about you and the fans love it too.”

More silence. God, how did Pete fuck this up so quickly?

“Patrick, I’m _sorry_. I love you, okay? You were _amazing_ and I could _never_ do what you can do, and—”

He was met with…laughter? That was laughter alright, Patrick was laughing and _snorting_ and Pete was certain that the man could be _crying_ with tears in his eyes, he sounded so amused. “Jesus, Pete,” the younger man commented. “I was fucking with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, funny boy. You’re _so_ funny,” Pete responded drily.

If Patrick _had_ been crying with laughter, this would have been the moment when he wiped his eye before continuing. Pete knew how these things went. Patrick was probably rolling around on his couch, clutching his sides as the phone lay beside him on the cushion, Pete stewing in his own idiocy on his end — okay, that was maybe a little much, but if this were a movie, then that’s _definitely_ what would be happening. But real life wasn’t a movie and Pete knew that all too well, so instead of _stewing in his own idiocy_ , he cracked a smile at the fact that Patrick was just as much an asshole as him. Sometimes, anyway.

“Honestly, though, thanks for watching. I know I was awkward – that’s who I am, you know that and I know that – but I did a great thing for a great cause.”

Pete nodded before remembering that Patrick couldn’t see him. Damn voice calls. “You did,” he confirmed.

“And I got to play one of my favourite songs that nobody has heard before—”

“I have.”

“You don’t count,” he told the older man. “You’ve also had your hands inside my ass and I’m pretty sure nobody else can say that, besides maybe—”

“No, no, no. We are _not_ getting into the ex-boyfriend talk right now.”

“He wasn’t my _boyfriend_.”

Pete didn’t care _who_ he was, but Pete – despite having had a pretty promiscuous past himself – was a jealous person. He had no problem hearing about some of Patrick’s past relationships, because obviously without Elisa there wouldn’t be the children and Pete _loved_ Patrick’s kids, they were practically his own kids — and after pushing into Patrick’s head how much he _was_ indeed one of Bronx’s parents, he really should accept that he was also a parent to the Stumph boys too. But he drew the line at the man who had gotten to be Patrick’s first _dude_ , because had Pete known that Patrick liked dudes, they might not have wasted—

No, he wasn’t going to consider that time _a waste_. If they had gotten together any sooner, they wouldn’t be the same people they are today. There was no guarantee they would even still _be_ a couple, and they _definitely_ wouldn’t have the kids. So, no, Pete was not going to regret anything, but that didn’t stop him from being jealous.

“Whatever,” Pete responded. “I’m the only one who’s had my hands inside your ass _and_ gets to hear you sing in the shower.”

“I don’t sing in the shower.”

“You were singing that time I had my hands in your ass in the shower.”

Another moment in which he knew Patrick was rolling his eyes. “I really hope that you don’t have these phone calls in the same room with the kids,” he told the older man. “We have those _after dark_ phone calls for a reason.”

“I promise you,” Pete assured him, “that I don’t know _where_ the kids are, but they aren’t here.”

“That’s not exactly reassuring.”

“It’s a big house, ’Tricky. They’ll probably appear in another twenty minutes like the children of the corn because they’re hungry or something. _Anyway_ , back your stream,” he quickly changed the subject. “Did you hear what – what was her name, Heather? – said? She was dating our drummer during the DePaul show.”

“Pete, you were dating like, half of DePaul. I’m surprised that she said she hadn’t been dating our bassist.”

“No, but you’re forgetting — _you_ were our drummer that night.”

“No,” Patrick corrected him, “I was _Arma_ ’s drummer that night. As soon as we switched to Fall Out Boy, I came out from behind the set.”

Okay, so Pete _did_ remember that detail. God, if only they could have known at the time how big the band would become. Well, Pete knew – he had known the moment he heard Patrick’s voice that they were going to become something special – but sometimes it was hard to remember when they were getting paid in drinks or vending machines snacks, when they were heading out on tour in a broken down van with no heat and no showers and _no clean clothes_. But Patrick, he was always going to be their golden ticket…Pete never forgot that.

“So, you weren’t dating Heather?” Pete asked. “Good, because I’m not letting you leave me for your long lost girlfriend that you reunited with on stream.”

Patrick snorted. “I’m packing up my entire house for you, it’d be a little silly to leave you now.”

“I’m glad you see it that way.”

And god, while he _knew_ Patrick was never going to leave him – it was Patrick who even brought up moving in together, it was Patrick who was picking up his entire life and bringing it to Los Angeles in like, _a month_ to be with Pete – it was always reassuring to hear that. Because it took Pete a long time to feel worthy of love, and to feel worthy of _Patrick’s_ love specifically. So, he knew that Patrick loved him and wanted to be with him forever – that whole in-this-for-the-long-haul-and-raising-a-family-together type of forever – it never ceased to warm Pete’s heart whenever Patrick reminded him of that.

“Would you still love me if I got ‘yay for dogs’ tattooed on my ass?”

“If I have to look at ‘yay for dogs’ every time we fuck,” the younger man warned, “then I _promise_ you that I am quitting this band and you will have to live with the knowledge that you destroyed the hopes and dreams of every Fall Out Boy fan out there with nothing more than _your ass_.”

Pete didn’t doubt that. “But you’ll still love me, right?”

He was nonetheless overjoyed when he heard the other man say, “I didn’t play ‘I long to hold you tight so I can feel you’ Caravan for anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you were watching the stream, I _am_ indeed the Ryan Michael Wildgoose whose Facebook comment was [broadcasted during Sugar, We're Goin' Down](https://padawanryan.tumblr.com/post/625907731127222272/it-me-and-it-patrick-at-the-same-time). I am thrilled to have shared the screen with Patrick in a small way.
> 
> Follow me on social media! I'm **padawanryan** on [Tumblr](https://padawanryan.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PadawanRyan), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/padawanryan/). ✌️


End file.
